Yanzhi
The Yanzhi Empire was a nation that was formed by former Earth Kingdom Sergeant Kuei and former Fire Nation General Kaja. The Yanzhi's goal was to provide a save haven to people around the world who did not want to be involved in worldwide conflicts. The nation is currently disbanded, and its lands now belong currently to General Kaja. History Origin After the secession of Lacus Prime from the Earth Kingdom, Sergeant Kuei of the Earth Kingdom was offered a place among the rebellion. He turned this offer down, choosing instead to support Earth King Yung. After the fall of King Yung during the revolution, Kuei was once again given a choice between joining the newly crowned Earth Queen Jin or the remaining rebels set against the new Earth Queen and led by former King Yung. After fighting for the rebellion for some time, Kuei grew tired of the conflict. He decided to pay a visit to an old friend, General Kaja of the Fire Nation, where the two talked about the growing problems of war and conflict. After many days of conversation, they formed a new nation made up of other people wishing to be free of the world's endless conflict. They called this nation the Yanzhi, and they had already planned where they wanted their nation's capital city, the site of a colony that both Kaja and Kuei were going to build. The planned colony was to be shared by the Fire Nation and of the Earth Kingdom, therefor strengthening the bond between the two nations. When Earth King Yung was overthrown, however, Kuei realized that such a dream could not be accomplished. Civilian & Military Structure The Yanzhi offered its members a choice of being a passive Civilian or being apart of its Military, which was made to defend the nation's lands, and if necessary, be called to the battlefield in war. Civilians, however, tended to be quite defensive of their land when attacked. The Civilian ranks (in order) are - Civilian, Senior, Veteran*, Mayor, Governor, and Lord. The Military ranks, (in order) are - Trainee, Private, Corporal, Sergeant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant, Colonel, General, and High General. Leadership Throughout a majority of it's time, the Yanzhi was a dual leadership, with both Kuei and Kaja being the Emperors of their nation. When Kaja left to help revolutionize the Fire Nation, Kuei toke the full seat of Emperor. Cities & Towns Since the Yanzhi was not generally aggressive towards the nations, it did not have much land to spare for Cities and Towns for it's members. Upon the announcement of it's creation to Fire Lord Chan, the former General Kaja was given a small amount of land on Fire Nation Capital Island's Southern Arm, with Kasen River running through the land. From there on, the town of New Kasen was constructed, and the Yanzhi started to slowly gain members. The Yanzhi, however, eventually wanted more land for it's cities, and decided to ask the newly crowned Earth Queen, Jin, for a large portion of the desert so the Yanzhi could create it's capital city. After many arguments, the Yanzhi gained a much smaller portion of the land than they wanted, but they started construction of their capital city. Unfortunately, the city was never near completion. Attacks from Barbarians Despite being a peaceful, growing nation, the Yanzhi was attacked numerous times by a small group of people whose names have been lost to history. These small skirmishes, despite the Yanzhi Military (and Civilians) winning all of them, provided considerable damage to the terrain and housing in New Kasen. Kaja's leave About over a month of the Yanzhi's creation, Emperor Kaja received a notification from General Azula of the Fire Nation. Having taken his place, Azula had assumed the work of Kaja, doing her best to keep up. However, with the new leader of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Daniel, had not been doing his role in the Fire Nation, and gave much more work for Azula and the rest of the Fire Nation to complete. Eventually, Azula decided to start a rebellion against Dan, but first, in secret. Azula contacted Emperor Kaja to ask if Kaja would like to take part in this rebellion, being a former General. Much time passed, and Emperor Kaja finally made the decision when on a visit to Harbor City, the Southern Water Tribe's capital. On the docks of the city, Kaja sent out the notification to Kuei. "After thinking about this for days, I have come to my senses that my mother nation, the Fire Nation, needs me once more, Kuei. I'm sorry that I have to pass the entire throne onto you, but remember this. We all always be on the same Highway of Destiny, just that now, our paths split up. One Highway, two paths, separated, but leading to the same fate" Upon returning to the Fire Nation, Kaja was given the rank of Lieutenant, a reward for his time and dedication he gave to the Fire Nation. The Yanzhi's decline With the world coming to peace after the Earth Kingdom itself could handle former Earth King Yung's rebellion, many people decided to stay in their nations. With the lack of members, the Yanzhi's progression and advancement almost came to a standstill. After a while, some citizens left the Yanzhi to go to other nations for better lives. Eventually, this slight loss of members accelerated dramatically. Evidently, Kuei saw that the Yanzhi's time in this world had come to an end for now, and decided to formally disband the nation The Nation's future With Kuei having seemed to disappeared, and the world at peace, Kaja has claimed that the possibility of the Yanzhi coming back are extremely microscopic, if not none. Kaja has, however, stated that eventually, the Fire Nation shall build up New Kasen into a city, with the original structure of the town being untouched, and shall be known as the downtown area.Category:Nations